La cita de Chris
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Christopher Snape, el hermano menor de Severus tendre su primera cita con la hermana de Lily, cosa que a esta le gusta tanto como comer soretes de dragón, perdodne mi mal sumary. Para entender esto hay que leer "Los Hermanos Snape"


**Espero les guste, para entender esto habría que leer "Los Hermanos Snape" **

**Ya que no encontré el año de nacimiento de Petunia, inventare diciendo que es dos años mayor que Lily.**

**Esa historia esta continuada en "Usted empezó"**

**La cita de Christopher.**

Era un día de verano tranquilo, un día como muchos con Severus yendo a la casa de Lily para jugar con ella aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer por estar de vacaciones. Muy merecidas vacaciones después de haber estado en Hogwarts cursando su primer año de colegio.

Estaban en la cocina de la casa de Lily haciendo la tarea para odio de Petunia que los miraba con enfado desde el living. Ella odiaba a los dos chicos Snape pero más aún al menor que la molestaba siguiéndola y tratando siempre de hablar con ella ¿En serio le era tan difícil entender que a ella no le interesaban chicos cuatro años menores que él? Por Dios, el chico tenía diez años y ella ya tenia catorce, era ridículo, ella quedaría en ridículo por ser vista con alguien tan menor y uno de los Snape para colmo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sonó el timbre de su casa y ella de mala gana fue a abrir. Cuando abrió se arrepintió de haber pensado en él porque al parecer había sido como si lo hubiese invocado ahí estaba en toda su gloria Christopher Snape mirándola con la misma admiración o más que habría hecho desde el día que la conoció o tal vez un poco más.

"¿Qué queres Snape?" preguntó Petunia de mal modo mientras que el chico solo se sonrojaba un poco y después de mirar unos segundos al piso respondió inseguro "¿Quería saber si quisieras ir a tomar un helado conmigo?"

Petunia miro al chico delante de ella realmente incrédula, el chico delante de ella estaba claro por la ropa que estaba usando que no tenia plata para invitarla ni siquiera a compartir un chicle mucho menos un helado "¿De dónde vas a sacar la plata para eso Snape?" le dijo con los brazos en la cintura desafiándolo a responder pero para odio de ella él se llevo las manos a los bolsillos remendados y dijo "Estuve trabajando dos meses cortando el pasto y estoy seguro que te puedo invitar un rico helado Tuney" el que la llamara así solo consiguió que la chica mayor lo mirara con odio y dijera "No me llames Tuney" pero al chico delante de ella el tono de voz parecía no afectarle para nada_, "Bueno es hermano de Severus Snape eso podría ayudarle en eso" _pensó Petunia pero eso no le sacaba el enojo por ese chico "Pero Tuney es un nombre hermoso, no tan lindo como sos vos pero lindo."

Petunia estaba en serio furiosa cuando lo escucho decir eso y trato de calmarse antes de volver a hablar con el chico "Mira Snape no quiero salir con vos, en si mi siquiera quiero ser vista en el mismo lugar con vos" pero Snape la estaba mirando con tanta admiración que tenía que admitir que eso la halagaba un poco y le vino una idea, una idea que después consideraría mala pero que en ese momento le gusto. Aceptaría la invitación de Snape, solo esa vez y seguramente después de haber logrado salir con ella el chico perdería interés y buscaría otra cosa en que divertirse que no fuera tratar de salir con ella.

Por su parte Lily, que era una chica muy curiosa había ido a ver que tanto estaba haciendo su hermana y cuando la vio hablando con el hermano menor de Severus volvió corriendo a donde su amigo estaba trabajando tratando de entender con poco éxito su libro de transfiguraciones.

"Lily me tenes que ayudar con esto porque no entiendo ni jota y no quiero ver la cara de Mcgonagall si me llego a equivocar otra vez en clase" dijo al escucharla llegar ignorando de forma olímpica el paso apurado de su amiga, siempre había puesto el estudio por sobre todo y más si tenia que ver con algo del mundo muggle.

"Eso no importa, Sev, tu hermano esta hablando con Tuney" Severus al escucharla solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder "Seguro debe estar tratando de convencerla de que salga con él, estuvo molestando con eso hace meses pero en serio ayúdame con esto" Severus lo conto sin darle mucha importancia pero eso para Lily era algo muy importante, mucho más que la tarea, eso era seguro y ofendida ante la pasividad de su amigo le puso la mano delante de la cara para que no pudiera seguir escribiendo y cuando esta la miro un poco hastiado le preguntó "¿Me estas diciendo que tu hermano esta preguntándole a mi hermana si ella quiere salir con él?" Severus la miro un poco indignado, por el tono que estaba usando era como si James Potter estuviera haciendo eso en vez de Christopher, persona que para Severus no era tan mala. Aunque la verdad era que siendo el hermano su opinión no era para nada imparcial.

"Si, él estuvo trabajando cortando el pasto como un esclavo solo para juntar plata para invitarla a comer un helado, por Merlín Lily, estas actuando como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio" como respuesta su amiga se volvió a ir dejándolo solo _"En serio hay veces que no la entiendo" _ pensó el mayor de los Snape mientras miraba a su amiga irse. _"Bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" _ pensó encogiéndose otra vez de hombros antes de volver a leer su libro tratando de sacar alguna cosa que pudiera poner en su trabajo, sentía que era como tratar de leer chino básico y eso para alguien tan perfeccionista como él era realmente frustrante.

Cuando Lily llego a la al living su hermana ya no estaba. Al parecer Snape la había convencido de que saliera con él, cosa que a Lily le parecía más que inaceptable y con enojo pisando fuerte fue a la cocina donde un imperturbable Severus la recibió mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de adivinar que le pasaba a su amiga. Amiga que fue a pararse al lado de él y con un tono de voz que solo se podría esperar de la profesora que impartía la materia de la que él gracias a Merlín entendía el titulo dijo "Voy a ver que es lo que esta haciendo tu hermano con Tuney y vos me vas a acompañar" Severus miro a su amiga como queriendo convencerla de que no era una buena idea pero al ver la cara de decisión de esta solo pudo cerrar su libro y entre dientes decir "Esta bien Lily, vamos a espiar a nuestros hermanos" parándose.

"¿Dónde fueron?" preguntó Lily con urgencia y para ser sinceros si cualquier otro ser humano le hubiese preguntado eso a Severus Snape esta persona habría recibido una respuesta sarcástica en la que él dejaba en claro cuanto dudaba de la inteligencia de la otra persona, pero como había sido Lily solo suspiro levemente y respondió "Chris dijo que iban a ir a la heladería" dicho eso Lily agarro la mano de Severus y antes de que este pudiera quejarse lo estaba arrastrando a la heladería cerca de donde estaban, la misma donde habría ido alguna vez con Severus después de estar horas convenciendo al chico de pelo negro de que le dejara pagar los helados, a veces a Lily le molestaba lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser Severus.

En la heladería al notar como varias personas los miraban entrar Petunia estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado esa 'cita' con Snape pero eso fue hasta que notara como este la mirara, en serio tenerlo al lado le levantaba mucho el animo, cosa que le hacía bien teniendo en cuenta que desde que la familia descubriera que su hermanita era una fenómeno no le había prestado casi nada de atención.

Christopher estaba actuando como todo un caballero abriéndole la puerta y hasta dejándole a ella primero elegir que tipo de helado iba a pedir. Eso en si fue para ella algo complicado, no porque le cayera mal el chico iba a querer humillarlo pidiendo el helado más caro para que este tuviera que admitir que no tenia la plata suficiente como para comprarlo pero tampoco tenia ganas de comerse uno de los más chicos.

Por eso fue que eligió un cucurucho y después de hacerlo se le quedo mirando esperando que él admitiera que no lo podía pagar los dos helados pero en lugar de eso él sonrió y dijo "Yo también quiero un cucurucho" después de que le dijeran cuanto era el saco el puñado de billetes chicos y monedas y los puso en el mostrador para que el empleado los sacara y contara con una cara de desconfianza que se borro cuando llego a la cuanta de que el chico le estaba dando la suma justa para los helados.

La verdad es que esa actitud por parte del empleado un poco le había molestado pero iba a ir contra su imagen de caballero si se ponía a pelarse con él idiota.

Cuando llego el momento de pedir los sabores Petunia pidió frutilla con chocolate (una combinación clásica si alguien le pregunta a la autora de esto,) y Chris al tener casi nula experiencia en lo que elegir sabores se refería decidió que lo mejor era pedir lo mismo que ella con una frase de "Quiero lo mismo que esta hermosa princesa" eso elevo el ego de Petunia por los cielos sin saber que una chica de pelo rojo que estaba en la cola para pedir un helado lo estaba mirando con una mirada que solo se podría comparar con la que Severus le dedicaba a los merodeadores y estuvo prestándoles toda su atención hasta que escuchara la voz de su amigo que le decía "Lily, no tengo plata para comprarte nada" sintiéndose mal por eso pero ella sin mirarle le dijo "No te preocupes Sev, yo pago, solo quiero estar segura de que Snape no moleste a mi hermana" Severus vio eso como un gran acto de generosidad por parte de su amiga, uno que estaba seguro iba a pagar a penas tuviera los medios para hacerlos, cosa que no tenia en ese momento.

Al igual que su hermana Lily pidió dos cucuruchos, cosa que a Severus le pareció un montón de helado pero no queriendo criticar a su amiga no dijo nada, solo que cuando le tocara pedir pidió que las dos bochas de helado fueran de chocolate a diferencia de Lily que pidió frutilla y vainilla teniendo un sabor en común con el helado de su hermana. Esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que las hermanas Evans concedían, sus padres consideraban eso un poco triste pero no podían hacer mucho al respecto.

Volviendo a la heladería, Severus estaba siendo arrastrado por su mejor amiga por el negocio buscando un buen lugar, un lugar desde el cual pudieran espiarla sin que ella se enterara.

"En serio Lily no deberíamos estar acá, si Petunia se entera va a pegar el grito en el cielo y mi Chris me va a matar" no era que le tuviera miedo a su hermano solo que no lo gustaba enojarlo, eso y que no quería admitir que un poco de celos como este estaba en una cita porque logro convencer a Petunia y la única razón por la que su amiga estaba en ese lugar con él era porque estaban espiando una cita entre sus hermanos.

Eso pensó hasta que vio como ella se comía su helado y tan ocupado estaba admirando la belleza de Lily que no le importo nada más.

En la mesa de Chris, este estaba haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, obviamente sin saberlo porque de saber que Severus estaba espiándolo en compañía de Lily Evans seguramente se habría parado, ido a la mesa de ellos y gritado furioso un montón de cosas sobre el respeto y las ganas de que respeten su privacidad.

La cita fue perfectamente bien desde el punto de vista Chris, claro que para Petunia era más bien una tortura que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar así ella podría volver a su vida y seguir ignorando a ese chico, cosa que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento y estaba segura de poder continuar.

La verdad era que a pesar de que Severus estaba disfrutando el estar con Lily, el hecho de que esta estuviera prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la otra mesa realmente le estaba molestando y por eso estaba planeando como decirle que lo mejor era irse de nuevo a la casa para poder terminar con la tarea que habían abandonado y con helado ya casi comido del todo empezaba a sentir como esta lo llamara (para una creíble explicación pregunten a Hermione, la autora es una vaga que generalmente no respondía a esos llamados.)

Fue tan rápido que no solo Lily que estaba mirando, sino también Chris que estaba con ella se sorprendieron cuando Petunia se parara "Yo me voy, fue muy divertido Snape pero no nos mintamos, vos me interesas muy poco y la verdad es que no entiendo en que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con vos" su acompañante bajo un poco la cabeza logrando que ella se sintiera un poco culpable y después de girar los ojos odiándose de antemano por lo que iba a decir dijo "Mira Snape no te odio pero la verdad es que no me conviene ser vista con vos ¿entendes? Así que lo mejor es que nos despidamos y actuemos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado"

Christopher la miro un poco inseguro antes de decir "Puedo despedirme con un beso" al ver la cara de susto en la cara de Petunia dijo "Un beso en la mejilla"

Petunia lo tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de aceptar asintiendo con la cabeza solo teniendo ganas de que todo terminara lo más rápido posible y fue una enorme sorpresa cuando el atrevido le agarrara la cara, la girara y le terminara dando un beso en los labios.

Eso hizo que ella se enfureciera pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico ya estaba corriendo lejos de su alcance.

Enojada Petunia pateo la silla y se fue ignorando a su hermana que estaba casi o más furiosa que ella y al ver la pasividad de su amigo lo miro con odio, cosa que este no entendió "¿Qué pasa Lily?" pregunto genuinamente confundido a lo que Lily respondió casi a los gritos "Tu hermano la beso en la boca, es un atrevido, tiene suerte de que no podamos hacer magia fuera del colegio o lo habría maldecido ahora" mientras hablaba Severus trataba de calmarla poniéndole la mano en el hombro pero no fue hasta que terminara de decir eso que no se calmara.

"Cuando llegue a casa hablo con él ¿Ahora podemos ir a terminar algo de la tarea?" pregunto mirando a Lily con una mirada suplicante a la cual ella no se pudo resistir.

Mientras iban de vuelta a la casa de Lily esta se acerca a Severus diciendo "Gracias Sev, sé que espiar a tu hermanito no es lo que más te gusta hacer, en serio sos un gran amigo" dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso consiguió que se quedara paralizado unos segundos haciendo que ella lo dejara atrás pero cuando se recupero y mientras caminaba rápido para alcanzarla dijo "Sos mi mejor amiga, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos." Sonriendo feliz de que su amiga lo quiera de esa forma, podría que con el tiempo ella lo quisiera como él lo hacía.

Tan concentrado estaba con la tarea que hizo una de las cosas que en la casa de los Snape estaba más que prohibido, llegar tarde y para colmo cuando entro en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano noto que este no estaba _"¿Dónde podría estar ese idiota?" _pensó enojado mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro de cuarto y lo hizo hasta que una voz enojada del padre hizo que bajara.

Fue abajo que vio a su hermano que estaba parado delante de un más que furioso Tobías y el solo ver eso hizo que sintiera un frio por todo el cuerpo y mirando el piso fue a pararse al lado de su hermano esperando lo que fuera que su padre tuviera preparado para ellos, que una cosa estaba segura, no iba a ser nada bueno.

"¿Te diste cuenta Severus que tu hermano acaba de llegar?" preguntó Tobías con un tono tranquilo, tono que asustaba más que cuando estaba gritando.

La pregunta tenia que tener un truco, Severus estaba seguro de eso, el problema estaba en donde podría estar el truco y si él lo podría descubrir.

Lamentablemente estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en eso que no le respondió y eso enojo mucho más a su padre.

"¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA?" Severus se asusto por el grito haciendo que mirara el piso con más ganas antes y débilmente animarse a responderle negando con la cabeza, sabía que eso podría ser considerado como una especie de traición pero estaba seguro de que Chris se lo perdonaría.

"Que linda forma de mostrar tu responsabilidad como hermano mayor es esa, eso y que no se te ocurrió decirnos que estabas llegando tarde vos también" al ver la cara de pánico en la cara de Severus aclaro "Si, yo sabía que habías llegado tarde, pasaste todo el día con esa horrenda chica Evans ¿cierto?" Severus trago saliva antes de atreverse a mirar un poco más arriba del piso y responder.

"Estábamos haciendo la tarea" eso era seguro un gran error, no sabía bien porque pero lo era.

"¿Esa es tu excusa? La tarea, ¿Queres que te crea que solo estuviste haciendo la tarea de inmundo colegio al que vas?" a esto Severus asintió levemente antes de sentir una cachetada en el lado derecho de la cara. Una con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo al piso y Chris fue al lado de este para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, estaba asustado pero aún así tenía que asegurarse de que es monstruo no le hiciera nada a su hermano, realmente era un ser que daba miedo.

Fue en ese momento que paso algo que Chris no hubiera querido, por el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hizo que su magia se manifestara haciendo que una de las sillas atacara a su padre.

"Así que pensas que me podes asustar con tus truquitos" dijo separando de un empujón a Chris de Severus claramente pensando que este segundo tenia toda la responsabilidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

Con todo el odio del mundo Tobías le dijo "Sacate la remera" Chris le negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que no lo hiciera pero Severus lo ignoro y lentamente le hizo caso mientras que este se sacaba el cinturón, no era secreto como iba a terminar todo eso.

Lo estuvo golpeando hasta que Chris se pusiera en el medio pero eso solo hizo que parara unos minutos antes de seguir con Severus.

Le pego tanto que este pobre quedo inconsciente y después de hacerlo se fue de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Christopher tardo unos minutos en animarse a moverse y cuando lo hizo y con la ayuda de su madre que también estaba asustada y en voz muy baja recomendaba a Chris que no volviera a hacer eso porque sabía cuanto eso enojaba a Toby. Toby, el escucharla a ella llamar a esa monstruosidad que tenían como padre con un nombre tan cariñoso en serio le daba unas ganas de decirle que lo dejara de hacer pero sabía que era una perdida de tiempo por lo mucho que ella aparentemente lo amaba, como podía hacer eso era algo que en serio no entendía pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

Tanto miedo tenía ella que lo dejo en la cama y se fue al piso de abajo para limpiar el piso para limpiar la sangre de su hijo y seguramente tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era una actitud extremadamente cobarde, ella estaba consiente de ello pero la valentía no fue algo que ella demostrara en su vida y estaba segura de que no lo haría en ese momento. Lo único que lamentaba era que sus hijos tuvieran que pagar por su falta de coraje, su falta de decisión y que ella no se pudiera separar de Tobías aunque este la tratara como si fuera basura.

En el cuarto de los chicos, Severus estaba recuperando la conciencia mientras que Chris revisaba su baúl en busca de una de las pociones que le hubieran robado a Slughorn durante el año escolar.

No eran pociones peligrosas las que se llevaran, eran solo para curar heridas y para que se fuera el dolor. Las de las heridas más que pociones eran cremas y cuando Severus se despertó su hermano le había limpiado las heridas con el equipo que le diera la enfermera y le estaba pasando la poción.

"No deberías gastar esas cosas en mi, Madame Pomfrey no nos dio mucho" dijo mirando a su hermano quien siguió poniéndole la poción justo como la enfermera le habría enseñado que tenia que hacerlo.

La enfermera habría descubierto que era lo que pasaba en la casa de los Snape y habría ido a hablar con el director Dumbledore pero este le habría dicho que no había nada que pudiera hacer dado a que Tobías Snape era un muggle y por ende el ministerio de magia no podía intervenir en ese caso. La verdad era que la enfermera pensaba que era el simple hecho de que el mayor fuera un Slytherin y por ende un posible mortifago lo que habría hecho que el director les diera la espalda.

Así eran las cosas en Hogwarts y las posibilidades de que cambiaran eran en serio remotas.

Una vez Sev estuviera curado y que este obligara a Chris a que le dejara hacerle lo mismo y porque Chris se lo pidiera por estar asustado los dos durmieron en la cama de Severus. La verdad era que para ellos eso no era algo raro y no lo sería hasta que años después Lily se lo dijera a Severus pero en ese momento no lo era.

"Un día nos vamos a poder vengar de este muggle mugroso" dijo Severus sin saber que estaría tratando de meterle ideas Slytherin a quién en el futuro sería un Gryffindor.

"Algún día lo haremos Sev, pero ahora mejor trata de dormir que mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano para hacer el desayuno que ya nos portamos mal una vez y no queremos que se enoje de nuevo" respondió el menor que solo quería que el día terminara, le costaba creer que un día que había sido tan bueno por tener una cita con la chica más linda del mundo pudiera terminar de esa forma.

Y ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en un sueño esperando no soñar con nada malo, cosa que en parte estaba seguro que no pasaría por estar su hermano al lado de él, alguien que lo protegía y que a pesar de no ser Gryffindor era la persona más valiente que él hubiera conocido, alguien a quien nunca abandonaría en momentos malos y que estaba seguro iba a devolverle el favor las veces que pudiera sin importarle su propio bienestar.

**Sé que tarde pero acá esta, espero les guste.**

**Nadie me lo pregunto pero les voy a decir cual fue el incidente entre Severus y Mcgonagal cuando Severus estaba en quinto. Fue una broma, alguien le puso amortentia cuando estaba desayunando y para mala suerte de los dos Severus miro a la profesora de transfiguraciones convirtiéndola en la persona que el pensara era el amor de su vida.**

**Hable tanto de esto con Shirubana que la verdad es que no me acuerdo si lo puse en el fic de "Los hermanos Snape" o no.**

**Algún día hare el fic contando lo que paso ese día pero entienden porque Sev estaba incomodo de trabajar con ella, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría y más porque no recuerda lo que hizo mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.**

**Eso es todo lo que explicare, nos vemos en el próximo fic o one shot, lean lo de Shirubana Lunatica Snape, y comenten porque si no lo hacen no solo mi Noruega se pondrá triste sino que les mandare de regalo un lindo boggart a cada uno de los que leyó esto, sé quienes son.**


End file.
